The overall focus of this project is to explore how the rapidly changing technology of amplification systems might be applied to young children. We will approach this problem by dividing the project into three major components. The first component focuses on the audibility of the amplified long-term average speech spectrum (LTASS) across a variety of listening conditions. The intent is to develop an approach that can estimate audibility accurately after speech has been processed by both linear and nonlinear hearing aids. The second component focuses on the relation between acoustic measures of the short-term components of amplified speed and perception. We propose to develop a model to relate audibility to perception for specific classes of speed sounds. The final component will focus on the development and validation of an automated, software-based hearing-aid fitting system for young children which will incorporate characteristics from both the long-term and short-term speech studies. The work proposed in this project will enable us to incorporate technological advances in amplification systems into hearing-aid fittings for young children. As we become better able to accurately assess the audibility of amplified speech, specific (re)habilitation strategies, individualized to each child's needs, can be utilized that will enhance the child's communication skills and development.